pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Catbeard
A pirate and smuggler, Catbeard is a pirate captain and a pirate king, fiercely loyal to his firstmate, Mr. Norrington. He is eventually captured and imprisoned in Glass House Prison in Marleybone. After you save him, he joins your crew. There will be no promotions for Catbeard. He only can be a cat pirate. History Before the events of Pirate101, Catbeard was part of Marco Polo's crew- to be precise, he was the ensign -and helped to discover El Dorado- the island of solid gold! Naturally, being a pirate, Catbeard was more than willing to take every last speck of gold he could get his paws on. Before Marco Pollo passed away, he bequeathed a piece of the Map to El Dorado to the cat pirate. Though Catbeard was aware of the worth of the parchment, he foolishly bet it in a wager against Captain Gunn some time later; Catbeard lost, allowing Gunn to take the map fragment. Though it is unclear when, it is said by Sullivan that Catbeard is a friend of theirs, indicating that he must have worked with them in a previous time. By the time Pirate101 begins, Catbeard is hiding out in Skull Island inside of a giant cave carved to look like a monster near the Maelstrom of Malice onboard his ship, the Cat's Paw. He has since grown much more rotund, but is still the same pirate (more or less). It quickly becomes apparent that he knows Ratbeard, as the two sling a few cruel remarks at each other (Ratbeard calls Catbeard "Captain Kitty" and "a stinking coward"; likewise, Catbeard asks the player whether he keeps Ratbeard "out of mercy or pity") before getting down to business. Catbeard indicates that Mustang Sally was working with him, under orders from Gortez, to free Napoleguin from Fort Elena. Catbeard then launches into a lengthy speech on Napoleguin's history (occasionally getting off-topic with his peculiar comments), but he makes it clear that he's only helping to break Napoleguin out in order to earn enough pickled herring to keep himself and Mr. Norrington well-fed for the rest of their lives. Catbeard then strikes up a deal with the player- get Napoleguin out of prison and the player will get Mustang Sally back. Unfortunately, the player has to do something absolutely horrid to begin the breakout- he/she has to start a war. Catbeard first sends the player to wreck enough Marleybone ships to rile them up for a fight and kidnap the daughter of the governor of Port Regal, leaving a note that blames Valencia for the kidnapping; upon completion of that, Catbeard sends the player to cause some havoc with Valencia by destroying some of their ships and wrecking an Armada fortress set up nearby with some powder kegs. The player does as told and reports back. Catbeard then sends the player into Fort Elena while the Armada is wrecking the place; he even tells them to find Lieutenant Benedict, a guard working for Catbeard. Returning from the fort, Catbeard is pleased to see that the plan worked. He sends the player on one last mission- bring Mabel back to her father. Though the player is concerned about the war, Catbeard reassures the player, saying "Her Majesty's navy is more than a match for a bunch of toy soldiers". After killing Deacon, the player and his crew raid the loot pile stolen by Captain Barnabus Blood and find in it a photograph of Catbeard during his time at El Dorado with Marco Pollo's crew. Sometime during the events of MooShu, Catbeard endures a great horror- he ran out of pickled herring (though the war he started is the cause of this)! Desperate for more, he and some of his crew sailed to Port Regal in the hopes of getting some... this would prove to be Catbeard's undoing. Captured by Redcoats, Catbeard was dragged off to Marleybone to hang for his crimes after a trial (luckily, he obtained a "friend" in Mr. Swidget, a local solicitor who was serving only briefly as a barrister); subsequently, he was thrown into Glass House Prison, the most solid building in the whole of Marleybone. Catbeard didn't respond well to prison life- he couldn't properly groom himself (leading to frazzled hair), he felt abhorred by what he was forced to wear and it can easily be guessed that he didn't enjoy the food. By the time the player reaches Marleybone, Catbeard is close to cracking and begs the player to get him out of prison- in exchange, he promises to share the location of his part of Marco Pollo's map. Getting him out revolves around a pair of emergency decrees: #Any civilian captain may be commissioned as an Irregular Captain of the Marleybonean navy. #Any sailor on parole may be released into the custody of a captain in the Royal Navy (this includes Irregulars). Though becoming an Irregular Captain is easier said than done, the player is able to achieve this goal and get Catbeard as part of the crew. Unfortunately, Catbeard admits that he lost his part of the map years ago. The player's companions don't respond well to this and, understandably, Catbeard tries to weasel his way out of this. However, this fails, as he admits that he has several mistakes to correct. Luckily, he is able to point the player in the direction of a new piece of the map in the hands of Argos- a Cyclops and the helmsman of Pollo's crew during the expedition to El Dorado. Trivia *Catbeard has an obsession for pickled herring. *Catbeard is, according to Crown Consul Waters, guilty of 458 accounts of piracy, 772 accounts of smuggling, 96 accounts of tax evasion, 10 accounts of high treason and 1 account of impersonating the royal monarch. *According to notes written on the specially ordered version of Marco Pollo's map, Catbeard was the ensign on the trip to El Dorado. Category:Companions Category:Characters Category:Companion Category:NPC Category:Allies Category:Privateers Category:Male companions Category:Mainline Quests